Moral
by RoseRosa
Summary: Book 8 Debbie thinks that Steve has no morals and maybe she's right. Steve/Darren


Right, this is my first '**Saga of Darren Shan**' fanfic.

I'm not too sure how good this is going to be so please by honest when you review.

This is set during **Allies of the Night**, when Darren and Harkat have left Debbie and Steve in the hotel room in the beginning then moves on to later on that night when they're all sleeping. It's also in Steve's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Saga of Darren Shan', it belongs to Darren Shan.

**Moral**

It was going almost perfectly to plan.

Darren had foolishly believed me and though it wasn't just him and Crepsley, everything could still work out.

Even the involvement of the Darren's little girlfriend, Debbie could be useful, we needed a hostage who wouldn't be any trouble after all. Not to mention that would really upset Darren.

Still I was starting to think there may be a small problem.

My feelings and my desires.

When I was younger I'd had a crush on Darren, we'd always been close friends and eventually that had grown into something more as we'd gotten older. His russet brown hair, his chestnut eyes, his...well, you get the picture.

He was good looking, even if he didn't know it, not to mention he'd always been good fun and could be witty when he wanted to be.

That had been my opinion of him up until our visit to the Cirque Du Freak.

The bastard had betrayed me.

He'd had everything, a family, friends and a good life.

All I'd had was him.

He'd taken everything from me.

I'd become obsessed after that, I'd studied so hard and eventually had started to travel, all the while trying to hunt him down so I could kill him and Crepsley.

Only it looked as if my feelings were returning.

*****

I leaned against the wall as Darren and Harkat left the room, my eyes drifting down to the teenager's backside. I found myself unable to tear my gaze away until the door was shut and there was a small thump from next to me. I could feel a piercing gaze on me as I turned my head in a lazy manner to see Debbie glaring at me.

"Did you want something?"

My gaze met hers, my eyes boring into her apathetically, the seconds passed slowly but soon she turned her eyes to the door. A small smirk grew on my lips until she returned to glowering at me.

"I don't like the way you've been looking at Darren."

Raising an eyebrow, I placed my arrow gun down and turned to face her fully. Had she really seen through me?

"And how would that be?" I inquired.

My nonchalant response seemed to annoy her all the more, if her clenched fists were anything to go by.

"You know exactly how I mean. You look at him as if he's something to eat and I won't let you lay your dirty paws on him," she snapped.

Debbie was a feisty thing wasn't she, how on earth had Darren bagged her. She really looked gorgeous when she was angry but she wasn't as tempting as Darren was.

Licking my lips, I sneered down at her,

"I don't think that's up to you, I'll do whatever I like to dear Darren," I responded.

Her hand shot out and before I knew it I was reeling back slightly, she had slapped me and hard.

"Have you no moral fibre?! I know he should be an adult, I know he's mature but he's technically still a teenager. How could you even think of doing such things," she hissed as I raised a hand up to my cheek, it was sore where she'd hit me.

When I didn't respond she reached out to slap me again but this time I grabbed her hand,

"As if you can talk, Darren still thinks of you as his girlfriend and you haven't exactly discouraged that have you?"

Her mouth dropped open,

"Of course I have, he just doesn't listen."

I was about to respond but the door opened and I quickly let go of her, picking up my arrow gun instead.

I didn't want Darren to see me and Debbie fighting, I couldn't afford to get in his bad books. It could destroy the plan.

*****

Eventually a plan had been decided on and everyone retired to sleep, I wasn't tired though so I simply lay there staring up at the ceiling.

As the evening had passed I had found my eyes drifting more and more on Darren, on listening to the sound of his velvety voice.

I longed to touch him but I couldn't.

So now I lay still, trying to sort out my thoughts and control myself. I still wanted revenge, there was no doubt about that but now I was getting so close to him again, the urges that had never quite disappeared with returning with reinforcements.

I ran a hand through my hair with a small groan before I caught the sound of movement and turned to see Darren watching me from his place on the floor.

I grinned at him as he clambered to his feet and joined my on the sofa as I sat up,

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

I shrugged, not knowing how else to respond,

"Just got a lot on my mind. You?"

"Same."

We lapsed into an awkward silence.

Finally I spoke up, unable to just sit there so awkwardly,

"I don't think your girlfriend likes me very much."

A light blush crossed the other's cheeks,

"I'm sure she'll like you when she gets to know you," he assured me with a small grin of his own.

I fought off the urge to roll my eyes, oh no, she was going to hate me even more when she discovered what I had been planning all along...if I could bring myself to complete the plan now.

No...I **would** do it, I would just have to find some way to silence my desires.

"If you say so, it must have been weird though, finding out she was your teacher."

The brunet simply shook his head, a shy smile finding it's way on his lips as he spoke,

"I didn't really find it odd, it was just nice to be able to see her again. Meeting you in the alley was weirder, I thought you hated me and that you would never help me again. I'm glad you don't hate me anymore Steve."

As he turned his face so he was looking at me face to face, I found myself smiling back-a _real_ smile-and unbelievably I found myself blushing slightly but I quickly composed myself. That wouldn't have helped at all. The urge to do _something_ to him had grown and if I didn't feed my craving soon I wouldn't be able to fight my feelings anymore.

All my hard work and planning would have gone down drain.

Quietly I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, but he quickly pulled away, staring at me in shock.

"What are you doing?!"

"Kissing you," I answered, nonchalance seeping into my tone again before I captured his lips with my own again. I nibbled gently on his lip and he soon melted into the kiss and as his eyes closed, mine followed. As he opened his mouth slightly, my tongue moved in and begun exploring his mouth, wrestling with his tongue.

We kissed quietly for a little while longer before we broke for air.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds until Darren looked away guiltily, to the room that Debbie was sleeping in.

"Don't worry it won't happen again."

Biting his swollen lip slightly he sighed and nodded before he leaned in and pecked me on the lips again,

"That's fine by me...good night Steve."

"Night Darren."

My words were true, I would make sure that those were the only kisses we'd share as soon I'd kill him. I'd needed to do something and a kiss was the simplest way, anything further then that would have probably been fought off and we'd have been caught.

Debbie would have probably awoken and would have slapped me again, probably calling me a dirty pervert or something.

She had been right though, he only had the body of a teenager but I didn't feel guilty or anything and now I was planning on following my plan of killing him.

I really did have no moral standing.

___________

**How did you guys find it? **

**Incredibly OOC, crap, alright, good? **

**Whatever you thought please review!**


End file.
